What It means to be a Guardian
by Techpriest Crota
Summary: The Black Ravens a Paramilitary group during the Fall of Vale and have shown valiant service and courage...after they evacuated one trooper was left accidentally behind as thought he was dead...now he shows the world of what a heroic last stand of what a lone trooper is capable of...


Now this not about Destiny but about a short story of a view of a trooper of my Organization making a heroic last stand after the Fall of Beacon with a bit of inspiration of Halo: Reach's ending. Hope you all will enjoy :)

What it means to be a Guardian

Private [Redacted]

Guardian Squad

Vale, Beacon Landing Pads

Time: 1 minute after the Fall

A Black Raven Trooper wakes up after being swatted into a wall by an Ursa to see the devastation before him. Bodies of Hunter, and Black Raven scattared about as he gets up to take in the scene before him feeling sorrow that a Kingdom fell on their watch. All the innocent lives...lost. 'No...No! Thier lives will not be lost in vain!' the soldier thought as he picked up a nearby rifle, spare ammo, and a couple of grenades and soon spotted a pack of Beowolves. If he is going down, he is going down fighting! "Hey!" he yelled as he fired against the pack mowing 3 of them down with his rifle as the rest charged at the Black Raven being gunned down also. There is only one mission now...Survive for as long as he can and take as many Grimm with him as possible...he activated a broadcast in his Heads-up-Display so that everyone in Remnant will know what happened here...

He rushed over to the a banner of the Black Ravens that was placed infront of on the path to the landing pads by his squad to see that his Squad mates were ripped apart and this angered the trooper as these were his family, he trained with them and fought with them...There lives will not be forgotten after what will happen...He then snapped his attention to a horde of Grimm and proceeded to open fire...gunshots filling the air as more Grimm come

Albertross

High Commander Tiberius Steel

On one of the Albertrosses flying back to Haven, Tiberius picked up an open broadcast and opened it to see a trooper making a heroic last stand. He quickly relayed the broadcast to anyone with a Scroll, television and media outlet. He was stunned that one of his men still lived as the world watched what this trooper faced

Vale

Beacon landing pads

30 minutes after the Fall

The Trooper was dodging claws left and right as he continued to mow down Grimm. He was filled with all sorts of emotions...anger...sorrow...guilt...so many emotions all at once as he made his last stand "Come on! Is that all you got! Im still here!" he yelled as he quickly reloaded his rifle and continued to fire and occasionally toss a grenade into the horde to take more of them before he recited his squads oath in latin as it gave him confidence to hold his ground while more Grimm are flooding the area soon he will be outnumbered...

10 minutes later

The Trooper was continuing to make his last stand against now an impossible situation as he got swiped at by an Alpha Ursa knocking his helmet off landing a few feet away from him as the helmet continued to record the Soldiers last stand from a different angle "I can take you all on! Come on!" he yelled as he continued to fire killing Grimm showing heroism in the face of cirtain death before he gets his arm slashed by a Beowolf dropping his rifle and pulled out his sidearm to kill the beowolf and continued to fire regardless of the wound recieved. He knows he will die here...but the world will know what a lone Black Raven is capable of! "For the Ravens! For the Hunters and Huntresses lost here! For the Kingdoms! RRRRAAAAAAAGH!" he yelled in a war cry as soon we was swarmed by the Grimm and the sounds of bones breaking were heard before the feed ended...

Albertross

High Commander Tiberius Steel

The High Commander watched it all as the troopers had never seen such heroism in one of thier own. Tiberius took his helmet off "Guardian Down...You will be remembered" he said as the troopers did a salute...he planned to have this soldier memorialized for his with a name on the plaque

"For the honorable sacrifice and a heroic last stand, you will be remembered

Saint"


End file.
